In recent years, in the automobile industry, various high-voltage cables are being proposed in connection with the current trend of a transition from gasoline vehicles to electric vehicles. Such high-voltage cables are required to be high in the cable-to-cable shield performance. To this end, necessary shield performance of harnesses having high-voltage cables is secured in such a manner that each high-voltage cable is covered with a conductive braid and resulting high-voltage cables are bundled and coated together by extrusion molding and then inserted in a sheath member such as a corrugated tube (refer to Patent document 1).
However, in the harness disclosed in Patent document 1, each high-voltage cable needs to be covered with a conductive braid, which increases the number of steps of manufacture and the number of components.
In underfloor harnesses which are routed across a vehicle body underfloor surface which is the outside surface of a vehicle body frame, it is conceivable that in the future a high-voltage cable that connects a battery and an inverter and a low-voltage cable for supplying voltages to various devices from a low-voltage (12 V) battery will be routed parallel with each other. In this case, the high-voltage cable and the low-voltage cable are shielded individually and then bundled using a sheath member, which is an additional factor in increasing the number of steps.
In view of the above, a wire harness has been proposed in which the entire outer circumference of a high-voltage cable and that of a low-voltage cable are enclosed separately by an insulating sheet. In this wire harness, the high-voltage cable can be shielded and the high-voltage cable and the low-voltage cable can be bundled merely by curling the insulating sheet, as a result of which increase in the number of steps of manufacture and the number of components can be suppressed (refer to Patent document 2).
Another wire harness has been proposed in which a metal pipe having a shield wall is formed by extrusion molding. A high-voltage cable is housed in a space located on one side of the shield wall and a low-voltage cable is housed on the other side of the shied wall (refer to Patent document 3).